December
"December" is the series premiere of On The Way. It airs on Fox on December 6, 2020. In the special, Gillan and Jake take in a troublemaker/criminal called Sandra Elms (voiced by Rachel Dratch), Flo decides whether or not to go to the Christmas dance with Lawrence, and Sherrie's mom (voiced by Grey Griffin) comes home for Christmas. Plot Flo decorates the Boys' apartment for the holiday season. Lawrence asks Flo to go to the Christmas dance at the Dance Studio, but Flo declines his offer as there is a Christmas marathon that she needs to watch. Lawrence reminds her that she wanted to go there once. She apologizes as she then had other plans after that. Later, the Boys go to H-E-P for Christmas shopping. Jake sees a woman named Sandra Elms (voiced by Ratchel Dratch) put a bat inside her jacket. He alerts the security and they catch her in the process. At the trial, she is sentenced for six years in prison. Both Gillan and Jake intervene with the trial and decide to change her ways, as well as take the police off her hands. Meanwhile at MacLayne Manor, Todd sings "Jingle Bells" while decorating the Christmas tree. Sherrie answers the door after the doorbell was heard. As she opens it, it reveals to be her mom (voiced by Grey Griffin), who is visiting her family for Christmas. Sherrie is elated that she is here, but Todd is dismayed. With the duo, they bring Sandra home, but Lawrence explains the house rules to their "guest". After going over the rules and bonding with the duo in good deeds, Sandra becomes polite and less selfish. Unice tries to reconcile with Todd, which leads to him telling her about the "past times": Unice and Todd had Sherrie, then months later, the couple get divorced after an argument. Ever since then, Todd had to take care of Sherrie on his own. She apologizes for her previous absences, in which he forgives her. With Jake and Gillan, they return from the corner store only to find in inside of their apartment burnt, which was caused by Sandra, was not allowed to touch the thermostat (which was one of the rules), which lead to her turning the oven on. After doing so, she lit a cigarette, which cause the fire. Jake blames her after thinking he and Gillan could change her. Sandra cries due to her actions and explains her past to them: She was kicked out of her boyfriend's home for her complete alcoholism. After that, she tried getting a job, but had trouble with that due to her non-experience, which lead to her life of crime. She decides to give it one more shot. Flo returns home and gets stuff set up to watch DVDs of Christmas specials, but after looking at a picture of her and Lawrence, she becomes reminded on what she should be doing. She rushes to the Dance Studio to Lawrence. Upon arrival, it had closed 7 minutes ago, much to Flo's shame. However, Lawrence is not upset about it, as he and Flo dance on the sidewalk. On the following day, Sandra shouts out "Merry Christmas!" to the duo and everyone as she rushes outside. With the MacLaynes, they have a family dinner; with Lawrence and Flo, they watch her collection of Christmas specials; and Jake and Gillan open up their presents. At the MacLayne mansion, Unice boards the Channel 5 News van as her escort back to work after Sherrie's long goodbye hug. At a bus stop, Sandra reveals to have a one story apartment in California she can pay for, much to Jake and Gillan's surprise. Category:On The Way: The Animated Adventures episodes Category:Christmas episodes